It is an object of our invention to provide a cook-top surface unit of the hinged type wherein the terminals of the unit are sealed from contact with any fluid which may be spilled onto the unit and collected in the pan therebeneath. U.S. Pat. No. 3 213 266, issued Oct. 19, 1965, to Norman W. Kirschke, discloses a unit of this type; however, this patent utilizes a separate mechanical hinge in conjunction with a flexible sealing boot, whereas in use of our invention, the separate mechanical hinge is eliminated. German Pat. No. 1 236 100 utilizes a bellows-type seal which has limited advantages.
Our invention provides a closure for an opening in the side wall of the pan which supports the heating element, the closure being formed of material of an elastic nature. The terminal portions of the heating element pass through the closure and the latter provides a hinge that will permit the heating element to be pivoted to and from a horizontal position so that the pan therebeneath may be cleaned. The closure may be formed of any suitable material that will withstand the temperature in the terminal portion area of the heating element and will distort without losing sealing engagement with the terminal portions and the wall portion of the pan margining the pan opening. Thus, the closure acts not only as a means for sealing the terminals of the heating element from liquid that may be spilled on the latter, but also acts as a hinge for the heating element.